


don't be sick

by summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/pseuds/summerandwinter
Summary: Jeong Sewoon is a pain in the ass.Don’t get him wrong, Youngmin loves Sewoon with every fibers inside his body, but right now, he wishes nothing more than for Sewoon to get over his cold, because a sick Sewoon is really difficult to deal with.





	don't be sick

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the behind vlive for the star photoshoot and i wrote this immediately right after.
> 
> (youngdongpopang is an actual group here, not a project unit, and in my mind they probably have debut for at least 4 years and they are all in charge of their own songs blah blah blah)

Jeong Sewoon is a pain in the ass.

Don’t get him wrong, Youngmin loves Sewoon with every fibers inside his body, but right now, he wishes nothing more than for Sewoon to get over his cold, because a sick Sewoon is really difficult to deal with.

First, it started with how Sewoon refused to acknowledge that he’s sick. Donghyun was actually the first one to notice how his hyung kept coughing while they were recording (“My voice condition is not that good today”), and how he emptied every single bottles of water they had in the recording studio. When Donghyun suggested that Sewoon might be sick, all he got back was “Don’t be silly”. So Donghyun called Youngmin as soon as Sewoon gave him a break from their recording section and asked him to drag his butt down their studio so he could tell his boyfriend to rest. That was a stupid plan, because Sewoon was too headstrong for his own good, so the moment he heard Youngmin said something about him and “being sick”, he kicked the poor guy out of the studio with a death stare. Being a perfectionist that he was, Sewoon continued his recording section with Donghyun as if there’s nothing wrong. Until the guitarist actually fainted at the studio because his fever was getting too high. 

It didn’t get much better after Sewoon finally admitted that he’s sick and agreed to stay home instead of going to his recording office to work on songs. Because agreed to stay home didn’t mean Sewoon allowed himself to rest and let others taking care of him. When Gwanghyun woke up that morning, he expected to see his hyung lying on his bed and peacefully sleeping, but he almost gave himself a panic attack when he saw Sewoon’s bed completely empty with no sign of the older (and really sick) boy there. Gwanghyun did the only thing he could think of, and that’s to wake up the sleeping alpaca in the next room, and it didn’t surprise Gwanghyun that much when Youngmin literally dashed out of his bedroom (Gwanghyun swore 2 seconds ago the cherry-hair boy was still sleeping) to go find Sewoon. But they didn’t have to look that far, because there he was in the kitchen, still in his pajamas, his cheeks were all red thanks to cold.

“What are you doing?” - Gwanghyun sured Youngmin’s freaking out, since he’s talking all in satoori.

“What does it look like? I’m making breakfast for you guys like usual” - Sewoon gave the fry pan a shake, and proceeded to go get some seasonings to add into the fried rice.

“Like usual? Sewoon! You are sick, you need to go back to bed and rest” - Youngmin entered the kitchen, removed the fry pan from Sewoon’s hand.

“I’m sick, not handicapped. And also, you three need your breakfast since it’s recording day, and there is no way any of you can record with an empty stomach” - Sewoon rolled his eyes and tried to fight Youngmin to get his fry pan back.

The situation continued with Youngmin physically removed Sewoon from the kitchen (it wasn’t that difficult, the guitarist barely weighed anything) and carried him back to his bed despite the protest while Gwanghyun tried to finish Sewoon’s leftover cooking work. 

All three of them decided to stay home that day to keep an eye on Sewoon, because all of them convinced that the moment they left the house to go to work, Sewoon would go do other things (like playing with Pudding, trying to compose something, or even cleaning the whole house) instead of resting.

But to Youngmin, nothing’s more annoying then when Sewoon agreed that he’s too sick to do anything and all he wants now is to peacefully resting alone. 

Because a sick Sewoon equals messy hair, sleepy eyes, red cheeks, lips all rosy and plump and too kissable. And his voice, how is it possible that his voice sounds even more honey-like now when he’s supposed to be having a cold, and is it too cruel that all Youngmin can hear from that voice was “I don’t want you to get sick too, so don’t come near here”? 

So yes, Sewoon needs to quit being such a pain and gets better soon, before Youngmin decides he’s had enough and doesn’t care about the possibility of being contagious from Sewoon's cold.

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as the second piece from my youngdongpopang series?
> 
> comments are love, and if you want to give me more ideas or talk to me or whatever, you can reach me at @ohsewoonie ❤


End file.
